


steve IV

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has been at science camp for the past two weeks. Regardless to say, after such a magnificent time, he misses the people and the campsite dearly.When he returns, the slightest excitement can make him cry.





	steve IV

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh, so much has happened since I last updated. I was at my crush's concert this weekend and it's his birthday tomorrow and I sent him an anonymous note per mail (he lives about 1.5 hours away that's why). 
> 
> I went to the church he works at as a junior preacher where my friend's dad is the actual preacher right now and it was so beautiful I can't wait to go there every sunday when I move to college <3
> 
> honestly my friend's dad is a god sent. he prayed for openness towards all religions from their church members on and that they'll be willing to understand other people's view of god... I've never heard such words from a traditional priest??? it's simply beautiful.

Tony had just picked Peter up in Massachusetts after summer camp. The 16-year-old had been visiting a summer program at MIT from current students to future students.

He'd had the time of his life at camp, fallen in love with the MIT Campus and the type of people he'd met. 

All throughout the two hour flight back to New York, Peter had talked on and on about how amazing it'd been and how many cool of people he'd met, not mentioning that he was talking so much in order to keep himself from crying. 

Back at home, Peter got himself settled in his room again, threw all the clothes he'd brought down the laundry shute and freshened up a little. 

He was going to meet Ned and MJ in town to have some dinner. New York had been boiling in the hot July sun ever since Peter had left, and so the teenager wore only a tank top and shorts and some 'thongs' as his Australian mentor at MIT had used to. 

The three friends took a stroll along the Hudson river, faces red and skin tan and warm in the late afternoon sun.

And again, Peter could tell about his adventures in Massachusetts. It made him less sad this time, because he was with friends and he loved their company more than he'd loved the students'. With Tony it'd seemed harder to feel more at home because he'd been gone so freshly. 

The three friends blazed up when the sun started to set and then took a munchie-feeding trip to their favorite pizza place. 

Peter came home and hugged his pops close since he hadn't seen him earlier. The man was watching some old movie in their home cinema, and despite not being interested in what was happening on the screen, Peter cuddled up to Steve and watched the movie with him, letting his high run out. 

By 11pm, Peter's high was decently gone and back was his longing for Massachusetts. He left the movie theatre for the restroom and left the door open for that second. 

While he was walking away, pops called after him: 'hey close the door please, we're not airconditioning for the whole tower.' 

For some reason, that request was the last offset for Peter to decide he had to get to his room. Now. 'Okay I'm going to bed,' he said and shut the door before pops could answer, instead running into his room, wiping away tears falling onto his cheeks on the way. 

He let himself cry on the bed while swiping through all the pictures they'd taken in the lab. He couldn't wait to go there for college. 

'Hey kid, are you okay?' and Peter couldn't have told pops to not come in because he was already standing in the room when he would've reacted. 

'Mhm,' he said, accepting his defeat and the fact that pops now saw him crying. 'I just miss it,' 

Steve knew exactly what to tell his son, because well, he was about the same type of character. He always missed people dearly as well.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this literally describes me everytime I come home from taizé and when I came home from church last sunday lol. my stepdad told me to close the door because we were heating and I did that then cried about it in my room.


End file.
